Another Cup of Tea, My Lord?
by Linnay
Summary: DRABBLE. SLASH. Just another day in the Phantomhive household. Nothing out of the ordinary, no, of course not...


**Disclaimers: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, it belongs to the original author. I only wrote this for my own and the enjoyment of a dear friend.

**Summary: **Just another day in the Phantomhive household. Nothing out of the ordinary, no, of course not...

**Pairing: **Sebastian+Ciel

**Warnings: **(mild?)**SLASH. Drabble.**Not much else I think I should warn you guys off...

**Author's note: **Just a short drabble written for a close friend with a healthy Kuroshitsuji obsession. XP

* * *

Another Cup of Tea, My Lord?

* * *

There was peace and quiet in the room, only disturbed by a soft breathing, until the double doors was carefully pulled open and a tall male dressed in an immaculate suit and black tie stepped inside. The man cast a look at the lump hiding beneath the bed covers before he strode across the room to pull the curtains aside. The sun shone in and lighted up the once dark room; causing the shape on the bed to groan softly in protest.

"Bochan. It's morning and time to wake up."

Sebastian, the butler of the manor, walked up to the bed and looked down on the still covered shape. He gazed down calmly, before one corner of his mouth rose the slightest.

"Bochan…" He said in a low voice, bending down over the bed, and then whispered something through the fabric right into an ear below.

It had an immediate effect.

Sebastian casually straightened up as bedcovers went flying off the figure; revealing a small boy who shuffled to the edge of the bed where he ended up sitting with his legs dangling over the edge. His eyes were half closed, tired with sleep, but one could still see one dark blue eye and the glimpse of another, highly peculiar, one. The boy's eyebrows were drawn together in a small frown that seemed strained while his cheeks were tinted a light pink. His dark blue-grey hair, usually combed, stood on end from flopping around in his sleep.

"Did you sleep well?" Sebastian asked as he walked over to the closet and fetched today's attire for the boy.

"I wanted to sleep more…" The boy murmured lowly, making the butler smile lightly while he came up to the boy; clothes in his arms.

"I believe the 'Farcross' suit will fit nicely with today's business meeting." The butler said and helped the boy stand so that he could remove the nightgown he'd slept in.

The boy, a Ciel Phantomhive, let himself be dressed while he continued to blink with his eyes as he tried to will the tiredness away from his senses. When the suit and shorts were on he sat down while Sebastian bent down on one knee to put on his socks and shoes.

Ciel stared down at the black haired butler as the other worked. His eyebrow jerked suddenly and cheeks tinted again. He jumped down on the floor as soon as the butler finished with the last shoe and strode quickly away from the bed and up to the doors.

"I want my breakfast served in the study." He said, never looking back and stepping outside; the soles of his shoes thudding on the carpeted floor.

Sebastian raised a white glove covered hand over his mouth; the small smirk peeking out in-between his fingers.

* * *

The meeting had been a bore, the man he was meeting had been an utter bore and the day so far had been an incredibly utter bore.

Ciel sliced off another piece of the lemon cake and raised the delicate fork to his mouth, enveloping the sweet morsel and pulling it out again through closed lips. He chewed, eye lighting up at the deliciousness of the cake, and swallowed: before he moved for another piece.

"How about refill?" Sebastian asked from his position behind the dessert cart.

Ciel raised his eye, nodding once, before going back to savor his sweet.

The butler reached for the kettle, stepping over to the large desk and poured a stream of soft bronze liquid into the boy's cup. The boy threw the man a glance at the closeness as he leaned slightly over him to reach the tea cup. Dark, wine colored eyes met the glance discreetly and the boy turned away to continue munching on his cake; a slight pout barely visible on his face.

"Bochan." Sebastian's low tenor voice so close to his ear, surprised the boy enough so that he accidently bumped the piece of cake against the crook of his mouth; leaving whipped cream and lemon glazing sticking to his skin.

"Oh, dear." Sebastian shook his head in mock concern, putting the kettle down on the desk before raising a napkin in his hand.

"I can do it myself." Ciel protested, moving away, but the butler grasped his chin and loomed closer, intending to wipe the mess off with the cloth. The study chair swiveled to the side, landing the two face to face.

"Allow me." The man said; his custom smile in place.

Ciel endured the embarrassment, eye stubbornly diverted, while the butler wiped at the little mess. His thin arms crossed over his chest, unconsciously trying to create some distance between their bodies. He rubbed the clean spot absently when the butler finished and moved away to dispose of the napkin.

Somehow having lost his appetite, Ciel stared at the half eaten cake sourly. He reached his hand for the tea cup and raised it up to his lips, taking a small sip.

"Has the arrangement for the renewed contract been made?" Ciel asked tea cup in one hand and plate in other.

Sebastian never paused in cleaning the cart; looking up shortly to give his young master a reply.

"Yes, it was sent to the solicitor this morning. I expect it will be complete by the end of this week."

"Good."

"Bochan."

"What is it Sebastian?"

"If I may be so rude to suggest," He started, eyeing his small master. "To accept Mr. Sterling's offer of hosting a ball at the manor."

Ciel's eye widened in surprise, and then annoyance.

"No."

"Bochan."

"I said no."

Sebastian shook his head with a sigh.

"That won't do bochan. As the lord of this house, even though young, you are expected to host a ball or two to honor your clients and guests."

Ciel pursed his lips before smoothing them out.

"Fine."

"And be sure to invite your aunt and Miss Elizabeth." Sebastian added.

Ciel's eye widened again, but this time in horror. He sat up straight, opening his mouth to voice his complete objection to inviting his fiancée.

"You can't be seri- ouch!" In his sudden movement, the tea in the cup spilled over the brim and burned his index finger. Shocked by the burn; Ciel dropped the cup which fell and shattered on the floor.

"Bochan!" Sebastian called out and was at his master side in an instant.

Ciel clutched his hand in the other while a teardrop threatened to fall from the corner of his eye. He hissed lowly in pain.

"Let me see." The man said softly, reaching his hand out to remove the one the boy had clutched over the other.

Ciel hissed again and valiantly fought down the tears as the glove was pulled off his hand. He let the butler inspect the finger silently.

"It's not bad." Sebastian murmured, angling the hand as he determined the damage.

"It hurts." Ciel grumbled.

Sebastian raised a delicate eyebrow at the pout, before smirking.

"Do you wish for me to make it better?"

Ciel looked up at him confused.

"Make it better?" He asked with a slight frown.

Sebastian's smirk grew as he raised the boy's hand and then closed his mouth around the boy's finger; effectively sending the boy into a state of silent shock. Wine colored eyes looked into wide dark blue, his lips soft but hot against the flesh. The boy shivered when a tongue sneaked out and lapped at the finger.

Ciel stared, almost transfixed, as the man sensuously swirled his red and pointy tongue across slightly burned skin, making something else inside his body burn for a whole different reason. The boy tugged weakly at his hand, but the man's steady grip prevented him from doing so.

The boy's other hand came up to cover his mouth; his cheekbones stained with a faint blush.

"Seba-" Ciel started but were cut off by a small whimper, when another finger was pulled into the man's large mouth.

The boy tried to glare at the butler but it was a weak try. He clamped his teeth down on his lower lip behind his hand, to keep the sounds from coming out.

Sebastian rested his free hand on the armrest of the study chair; letting the fingers slip from his mouth with a small pop. He leaned forward and clutched his other hand around the boy's thin wrist. He efficiently but gently removed the hand; revealing a lightly bruised lip.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked him, his voice trembling slightly.

The butler leaned in closer, Ciel moving his head back in surprise until it bumped against the headrest. The man followed his momentum and came upon him; capturing soft pink lips against firm ones. The boy froze beneath him, eye as wide it could get as it looked straight into the butler's eyes. The boy's stiffly clamped lips trembled as a tongue licked across them; the young master scared to move for what could happen next.

A gloved hand came to rest against Ciel's cheek gently; a thumb rubbing the boy's cheekbone.

Sebastian withdrew a few inches, still impossibly close. He calmly observed the boy's flushing face and sparkling visible eye. The lips had turned almost white with the force the boy was keeping his mouth shut.

"Bochan, you will hurt yourself like that." He said coolly.

The boy's face turned into a frown but he stubbornly kept his lips clamped shut.

The butler sighed good-naturedly, then there was a short gleam in his eyes.

"Maybe I ought to deliver the invites myself to your aunt and fiancée." He said off-handedly.

Ciel's eye blinked once.

"Don't you da-mmpf!" He started in an urgent protest but were cut off before he managed to finish the sentence.

Lips were on the boy's again; taking the opportunity earned from the distraction to plunge a tongue into the boy's shocked mouth. The large flesh roamed against the inner walls and pallet, stroking against the smaller tongue.

Sounds of whimpers came from the boy; muffled by the mouth on his. Small hands came up to push futilely against a broad chest, but was grasped and pushed down onto the armrests. The boy's breath began to come out in harsh puffs from his nose, whimpers and weak moans sounding in the still room.

Minutes later the man felt pity for the boy and withdrew slowly; nipping his teeth once on the boy's already bruised lip. A dazed eye stared back at him; face a flushing mess of pink and red and lips swollen from the earlier onslaught.

Sebastian moved back; standing up straight while he moved his hand to grasp the kettle standing on the desk beside him. He lifted it up and smiled broadly.

"Another cup of tea, my lord?"

* * *

THE END

**AN: **It was real short but I'm not that familiar with the series and the plot itself to delve too much into it. I hope I managed to keep the characters sufficiently in character. Please leave a review telling me what you think of it! Cheers /Lin.


End file.
